Non-linear stretch techniques are commonly applied when the aspect ratio of video content is not consistent with that of the display device. However, one perceived shortcoming with conventional approaches to video aspect ratio conversion is that for display devices that are capable of displaying three-dimensional video, such techniques fail to utilize three-dimensional information to enhance the user's viewing experience.